Melanie (album)
Melanie is a self-titled album by Melanie Martinez. Why she decided to call the album her name is because she wanted the album to be about her, her family and the people she has met before. Tracklist Standard Edition # The Wonderful World # When I Was Only A Child # Schizo # Church Bells # Loving You Is Too Hard # PIGGYBACK # Father Used To Tell Me # Walls Can Talk # School Days # Rival # Jealousy # Friendships Never End # Cellphone # Thanks For The Help Deluxe Edition 15. Third Eye 16. Clear Memories Cut Songs * Mansions * Half Hearted * Loving Interlude * Freedom * Forgotten Life * Bombs on Monday Morning * Nukes on Tuesday Evening * Facing Fears * Used To Love * Playground Madness * Until We Met * BFF Necklace * Called Me By Meanings * "The Wonderful World" is about Melanie having a good life on Earth but if she was on another planet would she still have a good time? * "When I Was Only A Child" is about Melanie telling her childhood and what it was like being a child. * "Schizo" As the song's title hints, this song uses schizophrenia as a metaphor for a relationship. Melanie describes a relationship where she is being held up on a string for someone. * "Church Bells" is an song about her getting married in 9 year old because she has a crush on a boy her age. * "Loving You is Too Hard" is about Melanie loving someone that is always busy and she realizes that it is hard to be his girlfriend. * "PIGGYBACK" The song is thought to be a response to the rape allegations from Melanie's ex-friend, Timothy Heller. * "Father Used To Tell Me" is an emotional song about her childhood and what her father always told her when shes sad. * "Walls Can Talk" is an song about Melanie having relationship problem and she needs somebody to talk to. * "School Days" is about Melanie's first day of school, When she made new friends and learned stuff from adults. * "Rival" is an song about her enemy and why she hated her. * "Jealousy" is about Melanie being jealous of a friend getting what she wanted like Money, Lipsticks and other stuff that Melanie wanted her whole life. * "Friendships Never End" is when Melanie makes a friend and she never betrays her promises like if her friend wants something she gives to her. * "Cellphone" is an song about Melanie talking with someone on her phone but then she receives a voicemail. * "Thanks For The Help" is the album's outro and it talks about the people who helped her record the album. Trivia * PIGGYBACK is the lead single off of the album. * Walls Can Talk was a scrapped song on Cry Baby and was reworked and put on this album. * Thanks For The Help is the shortest song on the album reaching to 0:48. Credits * BananaWell * RoyalMartinez45 * BackToYouBaby Category:Albums Category:Melanie Martinez